Triton Blues
by DigitalGlowStick
Summary: The titans are in school, Triton Highschool to be exact. One day BB comes in feeling sick and things take a turn for the worst. PG13 for language. R


**Triton Blues**

**The titans go to school**

"You're pathetic! Only four done? All five of you lose class participation for the day." The social studies teacher screeched.

"Hey green boy, you've been giving me an attitude since the beginning of class and you didn't help at all on the project." One of the popular cheerleaders yelled into the changeling's face."

"You know what; _you _gave me an attitude first so why don't you just shut your mouth and leave me the fuck alone." Beast Boy retorted in a very pissed off tone.

"Fuck you, you little ass." The cheerleader yelled back.

Just then, something snapped inside BB's mind. He froze then grabbed his bag and walked right out the door, down the hall, and outside. He then started walking down the busy street toward Titans Tower.

"What right do they have to bitch at me?" BB thought. "I was doing two fucking jobs at once, and so was Tiffany. We did most of the work and we still lost credit. And that fucking asshole cheerleader, not once has she _ever_ talked to me without an attitude. All she did was sit around and bitch at everyone. If she had passed the fucking papers down to me like she was supposed to, then maybe we would have gotten more than four done. "Fucking Mrs. Hawthorne, when did she get the right to call me pathetic? She didn't even know what was going on. She even said that it didn't work in the last class so what was she expecting?" BB thought over the events of the day in his head.

He woke up with a splitting sinus headache, a stomachache, and could barley keep his eyes open. He had gotten to school on time for once and sat down in his usual homeroom seat. He stared at the TV in the front of the room, and vaguely listened to the news report that was playing. Home room got out and he headed to his first class which was Social Studies.

He got in the class, and went over to talk to his friends Tiffany and Melissa. They had chatted for a while, and BB went to go sit in his seat because he was tired and wanted to sit down. He sat and watched as Tiffany walked over and took her seat in front of him. They started talking until the teacher came over to them and asked for there homework. They both showed the completed worksheet and she moved on.

Mrs. Hawthorne walked up to the front of the class and started telling the class what the activity was they were going to do.

It consisted of a group of individual people coloring and gluing together paper images of inline skates, and two groups set up as an assembly line to do the same thing. They all worked for 25 minutes and the assembly lines were supposed to have made more skates than the individual groups, but they did not because the group that he was in was not doing enough work. Mainly Tiffany, Melissa and himself were the only ones working. That's when Mrs. Hawthorne got angry that we hadn't gotten any skates done.

The truth was that a lot of our finished skates had been given to the other assembly line group to be glued because no one would pass them down so he could glue them. So Mrs. Hawthorne had yelled at them and took away there credit for the day. That ticked him off, but then when he walked up to the teacher to talk to her about it, the cheerleader started bitching at him, and he just left. He didn't want anything more to do with that damn teacher or the hypocritical bitch of a cheerleader.

By the time BB had gotten all of this through his head, he was at the door to Titans Tower. He opened the door and through his bag in the couch. He walked over to the giant stereo system and put in a Good Charlotte CD. The song Anthem started to blare through the surround sound speakers.

It's a new day  
But it all feels old,  
It's a good life,  
That's what I'm told,  
But everything, it all just feels the same...

And my high school  
It felt more to me  
Like a jail cell,  
A penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see

That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
And I don't ever wanna,  
I don't ever wanna be

You  
Don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You..  
Don't wanna be you

"Go to college,  
A university  
Get a real job"  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by  
And just do my time  
Out of step while  
They all get in line  
I'm just a Minor Threat so pay no mind

Do you really wanna be like them?  
Do you really wanna be another trend?  
Do you wanna be part of that crowd?  
Cause I don't ever wanna  
I don't ever wanna be

You  
Don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You  
Don't wanna be you

Shake it once, that's fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again

You  
Don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
You  
Don't wanna be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem...!

When BB heard the Part about the High School, he smiled a little. He then walked over to the kitchen to get a snack. As he was eating, the repercussions of what he had done floated into his mind. Mrs. Hawthorne would have probably called the office to tell them he had walked out, and they probably would try to find him, and hopefully they wouldn't call the truant officer. At any rate he was sure to get a detention, or maybe a suspension, but he really didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to leave at that moment or he would have done something he would regret even worse. He figured, if he had stayed, he would have bitched at the teacher and gotten a suspension anyway because he would have said things that she wouldn't appreciate. Also, if the two boys Ryan ns Mark has started to screw with him again, he probably would have knocked all of there teeth out and then would have gone to court. He figured that he chose the easiest way out.

He finished his snack and went to play video games until the rest of the titans got home.

_I wrote this to vent. I actually left school for this exact reason just about 45 minutes ago. I'm dreading what my mom is going to say when she comes home from work and finds me here, but overall, I'm not going to go to court for harassment, so I'm happy. Now, I g2g sleep or something, I'm still fucking tired. Over and out_

_Quote of the Day:_

"And my high school  
It felt more to me  
Like a jail cell,  
A penitentiary"

Anthem (Good Charlotte)


End file.
